


Thank You

by daisy_illusive



Series: Goldennes [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: SeungYoon agradece infinitamente haber compartido con JangJun los mejores momentos de su vida, agradece tener unos recuerdos inolvidables junto a él… por eso es incapaz de dejarlo marchar.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada levemente en la canción Thank You del single Goldenness, cerrando el ciclo de éste.  
> Me gusta muchísimo esta otp y quiero escribir muchas cosas de ellos porque son idiotas y adorables y me enamoran cada día que pasa. Espero que os guste (y que no os rompa mucho el corazón con esta historia como con la anterior).

            SeungYoon se mira en el reflejo que le muestra la cámara delantera de su móvil y hace una mueca de dolor cuando se toca el labio inferior, allí donde acaba de recibir un puñetazo. No tiene el labio partido, por lo que no está sangrando, pero sí que está algo hinchado y duele un poco, pero lo que a SeungYoon le duele más no ha sido el golpe que acaba de recibir porque debido a sus orígenes ha recibido más golpes de los que jamás podría llegar a contar, lo que le duele más es el motivo por el que ha recibido el puñetazo… porque ha recibido un puñetazo simplemente por mostrar que está enamorado.

 

            El chico suspira y guarda el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando las llaves del piso del otro bolsillo, para abrir la puerta, esperando que JangJun no se encuentre allí para así poder coger un poco de hielo del congelador y ponérselo en el labio y así bajar la hinchazón; sin embargo, cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra al otro en el salón, terminando de cerrar una maleta sentándose encima de ella. SeungYoon observa aquella escena con el ceño fruncido porque no entiende el motivo por el cuál su novio ha hecho una maleta.

 

            JangJun alza su cabeza en cuanto la cremallera está totalmente cerrada, con una expresión imperturbable hasta que sus ojos se dirigen a los labios de SeungYoon y ve la notable hinchazón, en ese momento, entorna sus ojos con un sentimiento que el mayor no es capaz de interpretar y después traga saliva de forma bastante visible, levantándose de la maleta y poniéndola derecha, sacando el mango de ésta incluso.

 

            No ha salido ni una palabra de sus labios, ni un saludo, ni una explicación a la maleta, pero SeungYoon tiene muchas preguntas y no tarda en hacerlas.

 

            —¿Y esa maleta? ¿Vas a algún sitio?

            —Sí —responde JangJun tranquilamente—. Me voy de esta casa y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo pronto si no quieres asfixiarte en los recuerdos.

            —¿Qué?

 

            A SeungYoon no le gusta lo que el otro ha parecido insinuar, “ha parecido insinuar” porque SeungYoon no quiere ni pensar que las palabras de JangJun implican lo que él cree, de ahí la pregunta que le ha hecho. Y JangJun parece dudar durante un segundo, pero su mirada se vuelve firme y aprieta la mandíbula antes de contestarle.

 

            —Es lo mejor para los dos que no nos volvamos a ver —le dice, echando a andar, las ruedas de la maleta contra el suelo son lo único que se escucha—. Muchas gracias por todo, he pasado unos años increíbles a tu lado.

 

            JangJun pasa junto a él, le pone una mano en el hombro y después duda, como si quisiera decir o hacer algo más, pero al final simplemente sacude su cabeza y sale del piso que han compartido los últimos cinco años, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas suavemente, dejando a SeungYoon solo, con su cabeza funcionando a toda velocidad, pero sin ser capaz de moverse ni un milímetro del lugar en el que se encuentra, sus piernas no le responden. SeungYoon no está asimilando qué es lo que acaba de suceder, no lo está asimilando porque le parece inverosímil. JangJun y él han estado juntos toda la vida y aquello no puede acabar de esa forma, aquello no puede acabar, no cuando está seguro de que el corazón de ninguno de los dos ha cambiado.

 

            En la Casa de la Alegría siempre fueron inseparables, aun cuando se llevaban bien con el resto de los niños que allí había; siempre estuvieron juntos, en los momentos buenos y en los momentos horribles en los que no habrían dejado que ningún otro los viera. Han estado juntos toda la vida y SeungYoon siempre ha pensado que seguirían juntos hasta el final porque se complementan de una forma que rallaba lo imposible, porque se quieren —querían, no está seguro de lo que siente JangJun en esos momentos— como nunca habían querido a ninguna otra persona y porque entre los dos han formado una relación basada en el cariño y en el respeto que muchas personas envidiarían.

 

            Ambos han estado siempre el uno para el otro, primero como amigos inseparables, luego como amantes, más tarde como una pareja, y jamás han roto aquella dinámica. Han estado siempre juntos y nunca se han separado. Solo estuvieron un año separados el uno del otro, cuando SeungYoon cumplió la mayoría de edad y tuvo que salir del orfanato, mientras que JangJun se tuvo que quedar allí porque era menor. Aun así, cada hueco que encontraron lo pasaron buscándose el uno al otro y estando juntos, sin separarse más que cuando era estrictamente necesario.

 

            SeungYoon siempre ha estado muy agradecido por todo lo que JangJun ha hecho por él y sabe que JangJun también se siente agradecido por lo que él también ha hecho por el chico. Sin JangJun a su lado, el chico está completamente seguro de que su crecimiento habría sido completamente distinto y que jamás habría llegado a convertirse en lo que es ahora, porque se han influenciado siempre de forma positiva —incluso cuando hacían travesuras en la Casa de la Alegría y acababan castigados por ello— y entre ambos han creado unos recuerdos inolvidables, han compartido demasiadas primeras veces y para SeungYoon siempre había estado asegurado que las últimas veces de todo también las tenían que compartir.

 

            Pero JangJun se ha ido, JangJun lo ha dejado, llevándoselo todo.

 

            SeungYoon le está agradecido por todos los momentos compartidos, pero no quiere que aquello acabe allí, no quiere acabar como acabaron DaeYeol y JaeSeok, no quiere acabar con la persona que más ama lejos de él simplemente porque fue incapaz de reaccionar cuando el momento decisivo se presentó ante él. Es por eso que SeungYoon le ordena a sus piernas que se muevan, enfocándose en eso y dejando que todo lo demás sea secundario, porque lo único que tiene que hacer es perseguir a JangJun para no quedarse atrás y perderlo. Y poco a poco sus piernas comienzan a responderle, hasta que SeungYoon es dueño completamente de su cuerpo de nuevo y sale del piso, comenzando a correr.

 

            El chico está seguro de que lo que ambos están pasando en aquel barrio es lo que ha hecho que JangJun tome la decisión tan estúpida de salir huyendo de allí él solo y no enfrentarse a los problemas o hablar con SeungYoon de ello. Estúpida decisión porque entre los dos siempre han tomado las decisiones más acertadas y aquellas que los han llevado a tener unos trabajos decentes y una forma de vida bastante normal en la que tienen para sobrevivir bien y porque la homofobia de sus vecinos no tendría que hacer que ellos se separasen. Los golpes que a veces recibían, como SeungYoon ha recibido aquel día, están de más, por eso salir de aquel lugar puede ser la mejor opción, empezar de cero en cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad… pero juntos, porque siempre han estado juntos y porque algo como aquello no tendría que separarlos.

 

            Cuando SeungYoon sale a la calle, mira a un lado y a otro para encontrar hacia dónde ha podido dirigirse JangJun, viendo a lo lejos su figura, arrastrando la maleta llena de recuerdos de ambos. SeungYoon no se lo piensa ni un segundo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo para tratar de alcanzarlo antes de que coja algún autobús y desaparezca de su vida, cruza la calle a pesar de que el semáforo está rojo para él y evita a los transeúntes que se cruzan en su camino, de la misma forma que evita las miradas de todos aquellos que saben quién es y lo que es, porque lo importante para él nunca ha sido lo que las personas pensaran de él, sino lo que JangJun pensara de él.

 

            Y SeungYoon tiene claro que no va a dejar marchar al otro a no ser que éste haya dejado de estar enamorado de él, algo que duda que haya pasado.

 

            Por eso corre lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten y por eso llega hasta donde JangJun está y le corta el paso para que no pueda seguir su camino, jadeando, con los músculos de sus muslos punzando por el sobreesfuerzo que acaba de hacer cuando no está acostumbrado a hacer ese ejercicio. Pero SeungYoon deja de lado cómo se encuentra, desplaza hacia una zona muy lejana de su cerebro el cansancio y levanta su rostro para mirar fijamente a JangJun.

 

            —Sé por qué haces esto y no quiero que lo hagas —le dice, todavía jadeando, pero de forma firme. Ve cómo JangJun titubea, cómo abre su boca para decir algo, pero al final la cierra y cómo agacha su mirada—. Se que crees que lo mejor para los dos es que no estemos juntos, que lo mejor para mí es que esté solo, para que así no vuelvan a tocarme nunca más… pero no es lo mejor.

            —SeungYoon… —murmura el chico, pero éste no lo deja seguir, tiene muchas cosas más que decir.

            —Yo también te estoy muy agradecido por todos los recuerdos que hemos formado juntos, por todos los años que hemos estado el uno para el otro —continúa—, y lo estaré toda la vida, pero no quiero solo poder decírtelo hoy y no volver a hacerlo nunca más. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, sea donde sea, no separarme de ti… y entendería que tú no quisieras estar conmigo si hubieras dejado de amarme, pero hasta que no me digas esas palabras sinceramente, pensaré que me sigues queriendo y por eso no dejaré que te marches.

 

            JangJun finalmente levanta su cabeza y lo mira con los ojos brillando a pesar de que parece totalmente derrotado, con los hombros hundidos y una expresión dolorosa en su rostro. SeungYoon sabe que por su cabeza está pasando llevarle la contraria, decirle que ya no lo ama para que todo acabe y ninguno sufra… pero así ambos van a sufrir mucho más y todo va a ser mucho más difícil para ellos de lo que lo es ahora, además de ser algo demasiado cobarde, por lo que está seguro de que JangJun, aunque lo intente, jamás será capaz de hacer algo así. Y SeungYoon sabe que tiene la razón cuando finalmente el chico suspira de forma profunda y vuelve a mirar al suelo.

 

            —Hagamos esto juntos —murmura SeungYoon entonces, llevando una mano al rostro de JangJun a pesar de que están en mitad de la calle, a pesar de que todo el mundo los está viendo, a pesar de que sabe que están siendo juzgados por ello, pero para él es mucho más importante JangJun—. Nos podemos ir de aquí y empezar de nuevo, pero juntos.

            —Tienes razón —replica JangJun finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo, con culpabilidad—. He sido un estúpido.

            —Siempre lo has sido —dice SeungYoon, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo y su corazón se relajan—, pero, aunque seas un estúpido, yo quiero seguir a tu lado mucho tiempo.

            —Yo también —susurra JangJun.

 

            El menor le sonríe de forma encantadora y SeungYoon siente el deseo de besarlo, de apretarlo entre sus brazos fuertemente y no dejarlo salir de ellos nunca, pero refrena aquel deseo y simplemente le tiende la mano para que ambos puedan volver al piso que han estado compartiendo cinco años, aunque dentro de poco acaben abandonándolo… pero juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que no sabía realmente cómo enfocar esta última historia hasta que al final me vino la divina inspiración y en un rato la tuve hecha. Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña colección.


End file.
